Four Years
by WhiteRose-BumbleBee-SnowBird
Summary: It's four years later.What if things happened differently? What would have been the outcome and how would this group of friends be living four years after the horrible events?Check this story out to find out and leave a review. This is my first Until Dawn fan fiction so please bear with me and let me know how I did.(Chris/Ashley)(eventual Sam/Josh)(Emily/Matt)(Possible Hannah/Mike)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys this is my first Until Dawn fan fiction.**

 **I just recently got this game and beat it. I unfortunately killed so many people. Ashley, Matt, Mike, Sam, Josh. I think the only people who ended up being alive was Chris, Emily, and Ashley? Don't quote me on that though lol. I hope you all enjoy this fan fiction. No I have no idea where it's going or how long it'll be but I'm proud of myself for coming up with all this. Updates will be scarce because atm I don't have a computer aside from the school computer and I graduate in May so. I'll update as much as possible. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything or Until Dawn**

What if that night four years ago didn't play out how it did? Yeah the previous year they pulled that prank on Hannah and Beth but what if Hannah didn't turn into a wendigo, what if Sam ran after them and found them at the bottom of that cliff. Beth was obviously dead on the spot which killed Sam to have to tell Josh. Hannah was alive but got seriously injured. And now it was a year later, Hannah is doing better, and Josh invited them all up to the lodge again, but things happened differently. They were all attacked by the Wendigos, they all got injured, and some more than others, but Hannah took precautions so they were the least hurt. Josh didn't pull his pranks on Hannah but he did on everybody else for their involvement in Beth's death. He had no idea why he targeted Sam but knew he "kidnapped" Hannah as to not raise suspicion. It was a year later and they were all living in various places.

 **Mike Munroe** : Age: 23

Height: 6'2"

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark Brown

 **Injuries** : Two missing fingers, Black eye, scars to the face, and a few gashes to the neck. He suffered a broken wrist at the time of the events and a few fractured ribs from the falls he took. He lived through it and now resides in Washington, Pennsylvania. He suffers the death of Jessica but as time goes on it gets better. He also works at a pizza shop and is trying to get a story published.

 **Sam Giddings** : Age: 23

Height: 5'0"

Hair: Blonde hair

Eyes: Hazel

 **Injuries** : A broken ankle and some cuts and bruises, she for the most part got away from the Wendigos. She now resides in Connecticut in a one bedroom apart by herself barely making Itby with her job as a barista at her local Dunkin Donuts.

 **Josh Washington** : Age: 24

Height: 5'9"

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Green

 **Injuries** : Suffered minor abrasions to the arms, face, and neck. 2 broken ribs and a serious cut on his arm from being dragged around by a wendigo. He resides in Connecticut also but doesn't really talk to Sam much seeing as how he thinks she is still mad at him for going insane at the lodge and almost hurting them all. He still suffers the death of Beth but is staying steadily on his pills for depression and schizophrenia. He works at his local Walmart 5 days a week.

 **Chris Hartley** : Age: 23

Height: 5'9"

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Blue

 **Injuries** : Didn't receive many injuries other than a few cuts and bruises and a sprained ankle. He resides in New York with his girlfriend Ashley. He has a job at a small business owned by a strict man so he doesn't get many days off.

 **Emily Davis** : Age: 23

Height: 5'7"

Hair: Black

Eyes: Light brown

 **Injuries** : Suffered a bruised and sprained ankles from hanging upside down above the mines. Aside from a few cuts she was released from the hospital fine. She resides in Ohio with her boyfriend Matt. She works as an assistant to a small clothes designer.

 **Ashley Brown** : Age: 22

Height: 5'4"

Hair: Red

Eyes: Green

 **Injuries** : Aside from pigs blood that she thought was Josh's blood she didn't have much of any blood on her, or injuries really, when she left the hospital. She was terror stricken and saw a therapist for some time and she also had strain on her arms from being hanged by the wrists. She lives in New York with : her boyfriend Chris working at the front desk of a dentist office.

 **Matthew** **Taylor** : Age: 22

Height: 5'8"

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

 **Injuries** : Suffered bruises to his back for being push down and an injured jaw. He was very bloody when he arrived at the hospital. He had a few bruises on his stomach from miss jumps and a twisted ankle. He resides in Ohio with his girlfriend Emily.

 **Hannah Washington** : Age: 23

Height: 5'4"

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

 **Injuries** : Suffered a head injury and back injury and some broken ribs the previous year from her fall off the cliff. After the second night she arrived at the hospital with a broken arm and scratches on her from wendigos. She mourns her sister's, Beth, death and she is also still smitten over Mike. She resides in Connecticut close to her brother to make sure he continues taking his pills and see his therapist.

 **Hope you all enjoyed. And let me know how I did for my first chapter and first time of writing an Until Dawn fan fiction. Reviews are welcome and loved and also give me hope for the story. Love you all and I'll update again soon! *kisses***


	2. Backstory

**Hey guys, I have a new chapter done, already, wow. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I got a little tiny bit carried away on some parts haha sorry guys. Still hope you enjoy.**

 **Mike**

Mike has been mourning the loss of Jess since that god awful day on the mountain. He had found her on that elevator shaft clearly already dead yet he just couldn't accept it at the time. He remembered chasing after the mysterious figure in the mines not knowing who it was just assuming they were the culprit of Jess's death. He had gotten beaten up bad that night but he would have done it again to save Jess. Now, four years later, he hasn't forgotten about her even as the pain was slowly getting more bearable. He remembered her every night before bed and every morning when he woke up. He knew he had to stop because it was like rubbing salt into an open wound and he just couldn't stand it anymore.

Mike sighed as he walked through the door of his one-bedroom apartment in Washington and sat down on the couch. He picked out his phone and went through his photos deleting the ones of Jess. He still had them on his computer but he rarely got ony that thing so if he ever wanted the photos back he'd have them without them constantly adding on to the pain in the meantime. As he was surfing he found an unknown video but as soon as he played it he wished he hadn't. The scene that had then presented itself was one that they had all wanted to forget.

It was Hannah, five years ago Hannah, but still Hannah standing in front of Mike as they talked. "Maybe we should start with some making out and see where that goes?" Older and younger Mike watched as Hannah prepared to take off her clothes. He deleted it then, too guilt ridden, they were the reason Beth died that night and he felt so ashamed. He remembered having that video sent to him as soon as Hannah had run off before they all knew what was about to happen. Mike sighed, disgusted with himself. "Why had I ever done that to Hannah? She is a sweet girl with an innocent crush. Emily just had to be jealous and Jess just wanted to protect her best friend." Mike scoffed, 'best friend' he thought. She broke Emily's trust, it doesn't even seem like she had cared about their friendship, even if Emily could be a bitch.

Mike sighed and stood up and got himself a beer. After he downed it, he threw out the bottle just as a text rang through his phone. "Josh: Hey guys what do you say we all meet up soon? Here in Connecticut, we haven't seen each other in ages."

Mike immediately understood that Josh must have sent it to a group chat. "Dude I can totally try to make it, count me in. When are you thinking?" Mike hit send and got up to make dinner.

Pretty soon flood after flood of texts came through of everybody confirming. Mike read them all smiling. "Josh: Next month say the 10 to the 24? Two whole weeks together guys. I promise that this get together will be better. And I can pay for anybody who isn't able to afford the plane here and back and I'm paying for the hotel for you guys."

"Hannah: You know I'll be there of course but I live like 15 minutes away from you and can make the drive back and forth so you won't be catching me in that hotel."

"Chris: Count me in! I'm sure Ashley wants to go but she's out and about shopping, she told me to stay home because all I want at the store is junk."

"Ashley: Oh shush Chris. Of course Chris and I will be there Josh."

"Matt: Emily and I will be too. She doesn't have her phone on her right now so she told me to tell you she's in."

"Josh: Great guys! I'll see you all next month. It'll be great!"

And that's when the messages died down and Mike took a shower then lounged in bed the rest of the night. 'Who knows maybe it really will be a great time having us all together again.' Mike went to sleep that night with one thing in mind: Hannah's message. He didn't know why he was thinking about her instead of Jess but he didn't have much time to figure it out before he was drifting off to sweet sleep.

 **Josh**

Josh knew he had made a mistake four years ago. He stopped taking his medication and went insane. Beth was dead, Hannah was in bad shape, and he even sometimes had thoughts of how Hannah could have ended up. He blamed it on all of his friends except for Hannah, Sam, and Chris because of course Chris was passed out drunk right across from him that night. He had kidnapped his own damn sister for god sake just so people didn't suspect him because otherwise Hannah wouldn't have been touched. He tortured Ashley and Chris because he just wanted them to get together already and in his fucked up mind making them fight for their lives was going to help but also because Ashley did have a part in what happened that night. He still had absolutely no idea why he attacked Sam, it was his worst mistake next to hurting his friends that night. He has had a crush on Sam for so long and everybody could obviously see that. He now knew he had no shot in hell of probably seeing Sam again unless he got coffee at the same place she worked.

He checked his phone once again as it vibrated on his break. Damn it it's just Hannah. He thought to himself as he answered her. Still no text from Sam if she was going to meet up with them all. He sighed and pocketed his phone again. He had sent out that text on his lunch break because he missed everybody and wanted to get together again and to apologize for everything that he had done once again, he would never forgive himself for it especially for what he did to Sam. But now Sam probably doesn't even want to see him ever again and won't show up for the get together. He silently berated himself for what he did to her. He'd been working since two and it was now currently seven, he had three more hours to go and all he could think about is how much he fucked everything up.

Josh got up and took a bathroom break then went back out to the register he worked at, miserable for the rest of the night. The only thing that could cheer him up was what he received a few days later.

 **Sam**

Sam received the group message from Josh right before going to work. She didn't answer because she needed time to think. Everything that Josh had done four years ago came flooded back to her and she felt like crying immediately. This was the same guy she has known since childhood, the one who was crushing on her and she had to admit she didn't think he was too bad looking. How could he have done this? Now he just wants to get the group together again? It'll never be the same again, Jess and Beth are gone. She knew he didn't mean for anybody to get killed, and she knew that he didn't actually kill Jess himself. It was like with Beth, Sam knew Mike and them didn't actually kill her themselves but if they hadn't done what they did, Hannah and Beth wouldn't have been out that night. He didn't kill Jess with his hands but she was still dead on that frightful night form it all.

She re-read the message a few times in that day but couldn't find the courage to answer just yet. She didn't know what she wanted to do. She wanted to see her friends again but she wasn't sure how Josh would be. He has gone off his medication before, what if Hannah didn't know? He is a clever liar after all. Sam shook her head at herself as she started her car. Come on Sam he just wants everybody together again, have some faith in him. You don't have to forget but try to forgive at least. Sam sighed at herself as she off to work. Maybe I should talk to Hannah about it, but I don't know how she'd react.

 **Chris**

Chris almost lost Ashley that night on the mountain and since then he protects her the best he can. It took Chris a while to forgive Josh for everything that he did, especially because he had punched Ashley. But Chris understood that he was off his pills and he wasn't thinking straight and that's probably part of why Chris could forgive him. He was ready to answer as soon as he received the message in the group chat. He was happy to meet with everybody again; he hadn't seen everybody since that night.

Chris smiled at Ashley as she walked in the door from her shopping trip. "Chris honey we should talk to Josh about the get together." She said as she sat the bags down on the floor of the living room looking at him.

"Are you having second thoughts about going Ash?" Chris asked worriedly as he stood and helped her go put the groceries away.

"No it's just that we aren't going to be able to afford the plane there let alone back." She put the milk in the fridge as she said this.

"Well he did say he could take care of that for anybody who couldn't pay their own way."

"Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about. We need to let him know we can't afford it even though I'll feel bad."

"I'll text him and let him know after we finish putting these things away love." Chris smiled and hugged Ashley.

She smiled and melted in his arms. "Ok Sweetie." Her smiled faltered as she remembered the little secret they've been keeping from their friends. "I'm worried about riding on a plane though Chris."

"How come?" Chris raised an eyebrow at her. Ashley sighed and gave him a look until he caught on. "Oh honey don't worry, remember the doctor said that you can still travel."

Ashley sighed. "Yeah I know I'm just worried is all." She shrugged as they broke apart and continued putting groceries away.

"I know honey." Chris said before continuing to help her with the groceries.

 **I got a little carried away with Mike and Chris's parts. I hope you all enjoyed and understand what was going on though guys. Let me know how I did. I tried my best with more detailed back stories than what the first chapter was. But I suck at that lol, let me know though this was and if it was good I'll do the same in the next chapter for the other four. Also hope you liked the little cliffy type secret. Reviews are welcome and so so so much appreciated!**

 **Also I realized I didn't explain why Josh targeted Chris considering that night Chris was passed out drunk across from him so I went back and fixed thanks to the note about it from a lovely reviewer.**


	3. Backstories and Flashbacks

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, you may get two in one day if I have the time today. I'll let you guys go ahead and read. Remember to review, they help a lot!**

 **Ashley**

Ashley may have been a little weary about visiting the gang, Josh mostly, but Chris had already answered and now there was no getting out of it. She watched as Chris walked off to text Josh about how they didn't have the money for the plane either way. Once he had disappeared around the corner Ashley sat down at the kitchen table.

She remembered listening to Jessica's crazy idea to prank Hannah, even at the time Ashley didn't like the idea of joining in on humiliating Hannah but she did it anyway. She wanted to fit in, even though they were all already friends, she had an irrational fear that if she didn't join in they wouldn't like her. She didn't know what she was thinking at the time but she regrets it now.

She sighed as she thought about when Hannah ran out in embarrassment and Beth followed after her, she was just glad that Sam found Hannah after, except Beth wasn't as lucky as Hannah turned out to be and Ashley knew that was partly because of them.

While everybody else is able to cope with themselves five years after Beth's death Ashley wasn't so lucky. She knows that if they had never pulled the prank that both twins would be alive today and she hated the fact that she can remember that any day of the week.

She stood and looked out the window, overlooking the city, she looked up to the sky with a soft sigh. "Beth if you can hear me, I'm so so so sorry that we ever pulled that prank on Hannah. We are the reason that you aren't with us today and I never wanted to participate in the prank. Jessica thought of it and it all just went the wrong way. I know Jessica probably felt bad too. I'm so sorry for what happened to you Beth, I wish I could take it all back."

All of a sudden Ashley felt arms around her from behind and when she looked back Chris was behind her. "It's ok Ash she's at peace."

"I can't imagine how that's peace, Beth always loved Hannah and they were never apart, I'm sure if she could feel anything right now she'd be missing Hannah just as Hannah is missing Beth." Ashley sighed turning in Chris's arms.

"I know." He said softly and rubbed her back.

"Then there's Jessica. I know she wasn't the nicest but she's still gone, another one of our friends." Ashley's eyes teared up slightly and she sniffled.

"I know, hey lovely calm down its ok." Chris pulled Ashley close to him and she gladly put her face in his chest as she calmed down.

 **Emily**

She really wasn't sure about meeting with the group, mainly because last time Matt and Mike didn't very much get along and Emily was actually happily dating Matt and didn't really care much for Mike anymore. Now that Jessica was dead, Emily figured Mike would try to be with her again and she didn't need Matt and Mike fighting again. She wouldn't give into Mike no matter how many advances he made because let's face it, 'I'm the hottest bitch of the group.'

Emily did miss Jessica though, even though they had their falling out they were best friends once. They had a huge fight and started hating each other all of the fact that Mike left Emily for Jessica. Emily went through her and Jessica's old pictures together all the time, remembering her. Matt always used to ask her, _"Em I thought you and her didn't get along when she died?"_ and Emily would always give him the look that would tell him to back off and let her grieve, sometimes associated with, _"Really Matt? I'm not such a bitch that I would hate her even when she is dead, besides we were best friends once and we never got the chance to make up."_ Whether it was one or the other or both at the same time Matt would always back off and let her mourn.

Emily would always come out of their room after, red eyed but denying she cried as she grabbed some ice cream, sat on the couch, and binge watched Netflix. Over the years it's gotten better, she doesn't look at the pictures as much so she doesn't cry as much either. Of course she still mourns but she has learned to cope with it which Matt was proud of her for.

Emily wasn't exactly ready to meet with the group again, not without Beth and Jessica, but she knew she had to, she know that she couldn't stay away forever. So she agreed with Matt and said they would go, she was going to be strong and be the bad bitch she portrays. Even if she killed her on the inside.

 **Matt**

Matt watched as Emily continued to grieve the worst through the first two years. He watched as she slowly got better and better and coped with it all. They had now been together for about five years and he loved her, he did, but he wanted to show her just as much, so he texted Sam. _"Matt: Hey Sam, could ask you for some advice about Emily?"_

 _"Sam: I'm not helping you break up with her, I want to live, haha. Seriously though, what's up?"_

 _"Matt: I love Emily and ever since Jessica died she has been getting better with how she copes and I'm so proud of her. I want to show her how much I love her by proposing."_

 _"Sam: Ah! Really?! That's great Matt! I can totally help you out."_

 _"Matt: I was thinking of doing it in Connecticut when we all meet up (are you coming?) but I do not know how to do it."_

 _"Sam: As soon as I get out of work I will text you and help you out buddy. I gotta go now though. Speak soon though!"_

Matt made a mental note to ask Sam if she was coming to the get together again when she texts later. He walked off to the shower as he deleted the messages not wanting Emily to know the surprise.

 **Hannah**

Out of everybody, Hannah had to be doing the worst. She lost her sister five years ago due to a prank by most of her group of friends. Sure she was able to forgive them but she still missed her sister every day and her death was a result of the stupid prank. So what she has/had a crush on Mike? It was completely normal to have a crush it wasn't like she tried to get Mike to cheat on Emily. From what she was told, it was Jessica's idea in the first place but Hannah can't really be upset with her now that she is dead.

Hannah's crush on Mike didn't end because of the prank, she still likes him, but she isn't expressing it like previously. The only people she could express it to was Sam, Josh, and MAYBE Chris if she could ever start to trust him, she was just lucky that night that he and Josh had passed out drunk or else she was pretty sure Chris would've joined in. She will never forget that night five years ago. That night she was embarrassed and ran out. The night her sister died. The night Sam had to drag her away, literally. The night her sister's body disappeared only to be found in the wendigo's' lair in the mines.

 **Flashback**

 _"Hannah! Are you ok?" Sam approached Hannah after searching for her and Beth for a while. "Beth?" She looked at Beth laying on the ground and she kneeled down to awaken her only to find no pulse. "No Beth."_

 _Hannah stirred from her place on the ground as she heard Sam's worried voice. "Sam?"_

 _Sam looked at Hannah quickly. "Hannah, oh thank god you're ok. Are you ok?" She asked after a pause._

 _"I'm ok." Hannah mumbled. "Except for a headache and hurting leg, I'm good. How's Beth?" Hannah sat up barely processing what had got them to the bottom of that cliff as she stared at her bloody twin. "Beth?" Hannah frantically scooted closer to her sister. "Beth please!" She shook Beth but she soon realized her sister wasn't replying in any way. She watched her sister's chest checking for any sign of her breathing. She looked up at Sam helpless. "S-Sam?" Tears immediately came to her eyes._

 _"I checked her pulse Han." Sam said sadly with a shake of her head._

 _At first Hannah was in denial. "NO! You're lying! She's not dead! She's alive. Sh-She has to be." Hannah whispered the last part, tears freely falling from her face and landing on Beth's cheek. She sob over her sister. "Beth please, I love you. Please wake up." She knew it was useless but she still tried and tried. And she kept trying to wake Beth until Sam told her they needed to get the others. "N-No! I won't leave her!"_

 _"We will be right back Han. We just have to get everybody else and get Beth out of here, get the cops here." Sam took Hannah's arm and helped her stand as she protested._

 _"Please Sam don't make me leave her." Hannah cried as she looked down at her sister, standing on her good leg._

 _It broke Sam's heart to pieces to tear Hannah away from Beth, somebody she hasn't left since birth. But she knew she had to, she helped Hannah back up to the lodge as she continued to cry and Sam tried her best not to cry too. She felt her eyes water but wouldn't let the tears fall._

 **End Flashback**

Hannah held back tears as she drove over to Josh's place, time to make sure he's taking his pills. She hadn't that night with every bone in her body. How they had to fight off wendigos just to get her sister's body back for a proper funeral, she fucking hated it. She hated how Josh was when Sam told him and how much she knew it hurt her best friend.

 **Flashback**

 _Like Hannah, Josh was in denial also. Sam and Hannah walked in, Hannah still crying and holding onto Sam for support as she limped her way in. "What's wrong?" Josh asked as they walked in._

 _Hannah started sobbing all over again. "B-Beth." Was all she managed to say through her tears._

 _"What about her? Where is she?" He looked at Sam._

 _"Josh, she's uh, she's gone." Sam said softly._

 _"What do you mean gone? Where'd she go?"_

 _"She's dead." Sam avoided eye contact as her heart broke for Josh and Hannah._

 _"No! No you're lying to me." He turned to Hannah. "She's lying right Hannah?"_

 _Hannah shook her head sniffling. "N-No."_

 _Josh stopped and looked at them for a minute, Hannah seated at the kitchen island, Sam and Josh facing each other. "She-She's dead? Gone? Forever?" His eyes started tearing up._

 _Sam stepped forward and immediately wrapped her arms around Josh as he sobbed into her shoulder. Sam felt a tear fall from her eyes as well and saw the sympathetic look Hannah gave her, even through her own red, puffy, teary eyes._

 **End Flashback**

Hannah wiped away tears as she got out of her car and went into Josh's apartment. She could do this, he would never know she was crying previously or even thinking of that night.

 **Hey guys, so that chapter kind of made me sad. Poor Hannah and Josh. I hope I didn't make you guys too emotional with this. I suck at sad things in my stories because I like the happy ones and happy perfect unrealistic relationships so let me know how I did for my first time not giving into my usual "No Sad Always Happy" routine.**


	4. I'm In

**I'm back with another brand new chapter. Where this one is gonna go, no idea, let's see shall we. We will pick up with Sam set when Hannah just leaves Josh's apartment.**

* * *

"Hey Han, I was hoping you could give me some advice." Sam sounded nervous the minute Hannah picked up.

"What is it Sam? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah yeah, everything is fine. I just, I haven't answered Josh's group text in days and Matt asked me if I was going today but I avoided the question, could we meet up to talk about it?" Sam talked like she was in a rush, and she was, it was the last few minutes of her break before going back to work.

"Yeah sure, no problem, where do you want to meet?"

"Any place with food that isn't a coffee shop." Sam smiled as she spoke this.

Hannah chuckled. "Alright how about just my place then?"

"Sure. See you in about 3 hours?"

"That's how long you have left? Damn. But yeah, 3 hours, my place." They hung up and Sam went back to work.

As soon as Sam's shift was over she got in her car and headed over to Hannah's place. Not only did she want out of Dunkin Donuts but she also needed to talk to her bestie. She knocked on Hannah's door quickly and waited as Hannah opened it and let her in. "Hey Han."

"Hey Sam." Hannah gave her a smile and walked into the kitchen grabbing the pizza that just finished. "Here we are. A place with food that isn't a coffee shop. Unless I make it." Hannah smiled and set out two pieces each on plates and they went to the living room to sit on the couch. "So what's up Sam?"

"Well, I just, I don't know if I wanna do the meet up. I mean sure I miss our friends but I don't know about Josh. I mean, is he taking his pills how he should be?" Sam asked Hannah worriedly not even touching her pizza yet.

Hannah smiled and nodded. "Yes, he has. I had just left his apartment after checking to make sure when you called earlier. He's been taking them and making great progress. Why? Are you worried he is gonna pull something like he did all those years ago?"

Sam nodded sheepishly as she chewed. "Yeah kind of. I don't know really, I trust him, I always have since we were kids. I've always been there for him whenever you or Beth weren't available or when he just wanted me to help. I was there when Beth died, even though it killed me to see him like that. And then seeing him a year after that, after trying to help so much, it scared me, it worried me. I felt bad for him but at the same time was so pissed at him for what he did to everybody. Including me, after how much I helped, how much I tried to help him. And then the thought of him being down there in that THNG'S lair I was worried sick no matter how much he had hurt me with what he did. But now after five years I just, I don't want it to happen again. I just don't know what to do Han."

Hannah gave her a teasing smile. "Sounds like somebody might actually have some feelings for him."

"What? Do not!" Sam denied it and set her pizza down. "Seriously though Hannah, help."

Hannah chuckled and nodded. "Ok ok I'll help. I think, personally, that you should come meet up with the old gang. I promise you nothing is going to happen, he is on his medication, and he's stable. I want you to come and he also really wants you to come."

Same rolled her eyes halfheartedly at the smirk and glint on mischief in Hannah's eyes. "Alright alright Han I'll go. For you."

"Mhm. I'm sure it's just for me."

Sam rolled her eyes again and finished her pizza. "Where are we all meeting?"

"Well the hotel is in Shelton. The Holiday Inn Express. It's a really nice place and Josh wanted everybody to feel comfortable with an inside pool and hot tub and free breakfast."

"Sounds nice so that's where we are meeting? I'd love to stay there with the girls but I'll pay for my own room." Sam smiled thinking about it.

Hannah chuckled and shook her head. "Listen here missy, you know Josh won't let you pay for your own hotel room so you really shouldn't even try it."

Sam chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I know."

So the two best friends sat there for a couple more hours just laughing and having fun until Sam had to head home. Once she was home she sent a brief text to the group chat. _"Sam: I'm in."_ Then she headed off to the shower to get the smell of work off of her.

 **Josh**

Josh heard his phone go off and immediately went to check it. The smile on his face could have lit up an entire city. _"Sam: I'm in."_ That simple text from her made Josh's day. He was excited for that day to come where he got to see Sam again. It's been four years since he last saw her beautiful face and he just couldn't wait.

He called up the hotel and reserved four two bed suites and gave them his credit card information before making his dinner. After dinner he went to his room to dig out some pajamas and as he was doing so he opened the wrong drawer. It was the drawer with some of Beth's things in it. He grabbed the box that was in it and sat down on his bed opening it. He pulled out pictures and smiled at them as tears came to his eyes. He went back into the box and pulled out little things from her funeral which made the tears fall. "Beth." He whispered looking at it all.

While he was looking through the box he heard his phone go off, signaling it was time for his pills before bed. He sighed and boxed it all back up and put it away. He grabbed the friendship bracelet that she always wore and put it around his wrist before closing the drawer and taking his pills. He laid down in bed looking at the black bracelet that had three names on it 'Sam, Han, Josh.' and then he looked at his own that had 'Han, Beth, Sam.' on it. He turned out his light and covered up, giving Beth's bracelet one last look, he drifted to a sleep filled with dreams that made his night restless.

* * *

 **This was kind of short wasn't it? I know I'm sorry guys. I think the next chapter will be the day everybody is together again. Let me know how I did on this one in the reviews. Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
